In our increasingly mobile-centric world, a vast number of mobile applications have been developed for supporting a variety of different types of functionality. For example, even though users continue to use traditional fat-client and web-based client applications to manage financial accounts, initiate and conduct financial transactions, or the like, the use of mobile applications capable of supporting such functionality has become increasingly common. Typically, mobile applications that provide access to secure information (e.g., financial account information) require a user to enter authentication credentials—based on which a back-end server storing the secure information can authenticate the user—before information can be exchanged between the mobile application and the back-end server or back-end server transaction processing can be performed on behalf of the user. Generally, users are required to supply authentication credentials for each mobile application that is launched and different mobile applications may be associated with different back-end servers that may require different sets of authentication credentials for authenticating the same user.